cherry blossom
by inuyasha2900
Summary: kikyo hangs out with the gang for the cherry blossom festival


**CHERRY FESTIVAL**

**Kikyo satoma started her day as usual making her runs, cleaning the courtyard, helping her mother's maids with the little ones. She could **

**help but think of the soon event happening at the castles this week .Her mother princess Atsuko would appear before the court and help **

**kikyo's grandfather plan for the cherry blossom festival. The cherry blossom festival is the only day kikyo didn't have any chores. So kikyo **

**already planed she would spend it with Inuyasha and Sango in the little village near the palace. After kikyo finished her chores she headed **

**straight for her room so she could finish her kimono. Usual kimonos for the festival were bright cheery colors she decides to make her **

**unique and go with dark colors instead. So far it look ok she had use dark black fabric and embroidered with deep red and blue flowers **

**down the sides. She only had a few stitches before she would start on a back up kimono for Sango and Kyo. As she finished up the last of **

**her kimono she heard her mother come back from the palace and the maids bustling to help her undress and get in to her midday outfit. As **

**usual kikyo put everything down 2 help her twin sister Kyo get ready for her meal with mother this afternoon. As she made her way through **

**the corridor going as slow as possible just to annoy kyo and not get in trouble. She saw Inuyasha at the front gate she ignored him and **

**walked faster think to herself "_I hope he doesn't see me or I'll never get to kyo in time_" she walked fast as possible without making a **

**scene she almost made it till Kyo screamed her name across the courtyard" _ooh no why kyo why he's bound to notice now what do I do _**

**_what do I do argh I'll get you for this later Kyo" _she hurried to kyo side "what do u want" kyo replied in a annoyed voice" your supposed to **

**help me get dress for midday meal with mother and you know it " "oh shut up kyo you can dress your self and we both know it "kikyo **

**replied in a equal annoyed voice. Inuyasha just stood there waiting for kyo to walk away when she did he hit her in the head "why are you **

**avoiding me kikyo" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice. Kikyo weighed her options she could A) run for it and help kyo B) tell him the truth **

**or C) say nothing and wait for him 2 figure it out him self or walk away. She didn't like any of theses option so she went with option A) run **

**for it. Inuyasha stared her for her reply until her saw her slow back away and run away. Inuyasha jumped in front of her and kikyo knew **

**she could avoid this much longer she was to shy to ask now and all the maids were staring at her. Inuyasha tried 2 look her in the eye but **

**kikyo wouldn't meet his glaze. Huffing in annoyance Inuyasha took her chin and force her to look at him "are you going to tell me or what **

**stop looking like a sad puppy". When she finally met his glaze could help but voluntary step back her eyes were pitch black with no emotion **

**at all her usual lively chocolate brown eyes were cold and still. When she finally spoke he felt relived that she wasn't mad at him she spoke **

**in a warm soothing voice he haven't heard her speak that way since they were little kids. Although it they were now 16and 17 and not 4 **

**and 5. he looked away to hid his blush and said in his best fake angry voice" just hurry up and tell me I have to meet miroku and shippo at **

**the well in a little while" her black eyes turn blue she talked in a quit and sad voice" I'm sorry maybe I should ask you later ""no just tell **

**me already!!" Inuyasha cut her off" umm Inuyasha" "come on kikyo I know you can talk faster than that" kikyo was getting frustrated by **

**Inuyasha's words "fine I'll talk faster Inuyasha will u spend the cherry blossom festival with Sango and me "Inuyasha was surprised by her **

**question he though she was mad at him not …….he could even finish the though because next thing he knew kikyo was face first in the **

**ground .he helped her up and brushed her off and looked around 2 see who did that. He then he spotted a young looking lady with beautiful **

**long golden blond hair. She was fair skinned and was wearing a light pink kimono she smelled human and her scent was close to kikyo's. **

**Kikyo knew who did that and was very annoyed this was mother's way of saying come here and make him go away. she looked at Inuyasha **

**and saw that he had spotted her she didn't like how he was looking at her like she was the goddess of something never the less she told **

**Inuyasha that he must leave and she'll talk to him later she rushed to her mother's side and bowed her head respectively "yes mother" **

**kikyo answered . her mother just look at Inuyasha leave before she spoke. "what was he doing here "her mother asked in a sharp tone" I **

**was asking him to accompany me at the cherry festival "kikyo said in a indifferent tone .just the kyo scream kikyo's name and mother **

**release her to help her sister .after that she didn't see much of her family just the maids little ones all of the liked her besides to little boys **

**who like to throw pudding in her face although she loved pudding it get annoying some times but it always fun to chase them around **

**afterwards .Kikyo finished all her chores for the day so she slipped in to her room and closed the door silently .she was going to finish her **

**kimono then go to sleep . she couldn't wait till the cherry blossom festival which was tomorrow but Inuyasha never said yes or no but **

**Sango would probably ask him later to and she'll get the answer from her . She made her self stop think about Inuyasha and the cherry **

**blossom festival and finished her kimono. She fell asleep right next to it and woke up the next day done and it look beautiful she wasn't **

**going 2 put it on till her mother release her for the day and she would change in the small village. So she prepared for her trip. It was a long **

**way to the castle by foot it would take her a few days walking if Inuyasha didn't run like a 6 year old with a sugar rush. She slipped out her **

**room and visited her mother who said she could leave but had to be home before the full moon is at the top of the sky or in other words **

**midnight. She bowed her head and wished her mother a good day and set out for the bone eater well just out side of the forest of **

**Inuyasha .when she arrived there Inuyasha was lazily sleeping in a tree while kagome was going home to her time kikyo waved goodbye **

**and look for Sango on the way she saw shippo who was very happy to see her . he jumped on her shoulder and told her where Sango was **

**as soon as she found her Sango raced up and hugged her like she hasn't seen her in years instead of just yesterday. She hugged Sango back **

**and saw her pretty kimono which was bright sea blue with pink and dark blue embroidery down the sides and front f her kimono. Sango **

**rushed her to put on hers so she kicked miroku out of the nearby hut got dress and set outside to only find everyone was staring besides **

**Inuyasha till her fell out of the tree she could help but giggle on the other hand he didn't find it so funny and glared at her "I'm sorry **

**Inuyasha "she said as she help him to his feet "why the fancy kimono kikyo nothing special is happen to day besides all of us is going to **

**search for naraku you can't come if your going to wear that thing we don't want you to trip a thousand times and slow us down " Inuyasha **

**said in a annoyed voice" _what was she thinking wearing that here she can't fight demons and try to acted pretty all the time good thing _**

**_kagome isn't here or she would have made him sit he would know why but she would he could tell"_ before Kikyo or Sango could remind **

**him miroku said "you don't remember anything besides going after naraku Inuyasha we promised the girl that we would take the to the **

**cherry festival near the castle". _Yay miroku remember he would never believe me if I said the" _kikyo thought to herself .Inuyasha looked **

**at miroku for a long time and said "fine but we're not staying all-day "so they set off and arrived there in a mere 20 minutes she was so **

**excited she dragged Inuyasha to most of the booth that was if Sango or him wasn't dragging her they had a great time at the festival and **

**kikyo got home little before midnight she slipped into her room and fell asleep and dreamed about her wonderful day with her friends at the **

**cherry blossom festival. She could only hope kyo had a wonderful day to .**

**THE END **


End file.
